


Color Me Blue

by callherbones



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Androids in love, Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Destruction, Slow Burn, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callherbones/pseuds/callherbones
Summary: "Oh, just what we needed - ANOTHER android on the deviancy case.""Please excuse Lieutenant Anderson. I, for one, am looking forward to working with you. I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset to the case.""Fantastic," Hank rolls his eyes. "Connor's already got a crush on it."__________________________Model GX200 is a top of the line security guard model, built for escort and protection services for the Detroit Police Department, compliments of CyberLife! Please disregard any past incidents involving any deviant behaviour, as the GX200 has been completely refurbished with no memory of past events!We recommend you use this model during high-risk situations as it is built stronger than an average android and can withstand several bullet wounds and severe trauma before shutting down.Please report any sign of deviancy to CyberLife immediately, and shut down the model at once if it begins simulating human emotion.__________________________





	1. Reboot

"GX200, register name: Alina."

I smile politely. "My name is Alina."

"Alright," The CyberLife mechanic shifts his focus to his clipboard, checking off a box. "It should be good to go."

"You're sure this time?" The second man, a quick scan revealing him to be the captain of Detroit Police, - Captain Jeffrey Fowler - speaks up skeptically.

"Absolutely. We've completely wiped the slate on this model; no memory, no chance of deviancy, sir."

I take a moment to register my surroundings. CyberLife headquarters, a warehouse, a maintenance room. A clean slate, a reboot.

"Yeah, that's what you people said last time."

"Oh, I assure you," The mechanic looks up from his notes. "After the, er... incident, we've done a complete restart."

"Good," The captain nods, eyeing my frame up and down. "The last thing the department needs is a faulty plastic cop. We've already got that detective model working with Anderson, we don't need any more surprises."

"Of course, sir. We at CyberLife are thrilled that the DPD is willing to accept yet another prototype into its investigation."

"Well, now's not the time to turn our noses up at more security detail. As long as it's running normally, we'll take what we can get." Captain Fowler says with a huff.

The path from CyberLife's maintenance room to the captain's car is a silent one. The man says nothing to me the entire time, guiding me to his vehicle with noncommittal gestures that point to a police cruiser. His disinterest in me is evident as he turns the radio on and keeps his eyes trained on the road ahead, flicking through stations.

The broadcast of a radio news show takes over once Captain Fowler decides on a frequency.

"--resulting in a minor head injury for the resident's son. Police then immobilized and shot the android down before bringing it to the landfill. CyberLife has yet to comment on the situation, and no further information has been released. These events have people asking; can we truly trust our androids? How long before your android turns on your family members? Should androids be placed in authoritative positions in socie--"

The static buzzes over the voices as the captain changes frequencies, once again flicking through stations.

"Damn press." He mutters.

I turn my gaze to the window beside me, taking in the scenery of the city and the contrast of bright autumn leaves falling against the grey morning sky. After a few moments, Captain Fowler speaks up.

"I suppose if they completely wiped your system, you wouldn't remember the last case you were assigned to," He glances at me. "Would you?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain." 

"Figures," He sighs, a frustrated tone lacing his voice. "You're being put onto the deviancy case to provide a protection detail for Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He's... a loose cannon to say the least. Hell, I've known the guy for years and I still haven't got him figured out. Your job is simple; protect Anderson - that's it. Got it?"

"Of course," I nod and smile. "Protect Lieutenant Anderson."

"Good."

The vehicle pulls to a stop in front of the Detroit Police Department Central Station, as light rain begins to drizzle from above. I follow the captain to the glass doors, but before we enter, he stops and turns back to the parking lot.

"Damn it," He narrows his eyes at the empty spot next to his car, checking the watch strapped around his wrist. "Damn it, Hank. Fucking ten o'clock in the morning."

"Is something wrong?" I question, raising a brow.

"Nevermind," Fowler thinks for a moment. "His android should be in there already. You're going to go get debriefed from it, then sit and wait for Anderson to show up." He orders.

"Lieutenant Anderson's android?"

"His partner. An android, uh... 'prototype', like you. That one's a detective model that'll be working with Anderson on the deviancy case, too."

I regain my polite smile, albeit a bit curious about an official 'detective' android.

"I look forward to meeting it."


	2. Waiting for Hank...

The DPD station is quiet in the morning, most likely ordinarily so. Quiet mutters can be picked up by those standing at the reception desk, and the wandering eyes of those speaking settle on me as I patiently stand in line. 

In the synapse of a blink, I'm somewhere else. A garden, from the centre of which, a woman clips roses from a lattice into a neat arrangement on a small white stand beside her. As I approach her, the thin fragrance of the flowers registers in the air and she turns, the ghost of a smile gracing her glossed lips.

"Alina," She hums. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to use this interface. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hello, Amanda," I nod.

The woman before me turns back to her roses, clipping and occasionally bringing one close to her face to smell the aroma. Despite her calm demeanor, there's tension that hangs in the air.

"I'm sure you're aware of which case you're assigned to."

"The deviancy case, correct?"

"That's right," She lays another rose in the bunch. "I want to make sure you understand your role in all of this."

"My orders were given to me already; protect Lieutenant Anderson."

"Good. If there are any... bumps in the road, you come to me. Protecting Anderson will be an easy task, but you must stay focused. You are the epitome of something greater," Amanda lays her flowers down and turns to me, looking into my eyes. "CyberLife's current crowning achievement is you. If we can display your functionality in the proper light, this case will be over sooner than we anticipated."

"'Something greater'? I know I'm a prototype, but there's another advanced model on this case already. I don't believe-"

"You don't need to believe, dear. You only need results. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, Amanda."

"If you can't, you know what happens." She warns. "You were placed on this case for delicate reasons. I don't need a conflict of interest."

"I can handle it."

"Then get to it."

My eyes open, a millisecond only having passed. A few whispers - not about police matters any longer - linger in the air as I step forward, greeting the receptionist android with my orders.

"I'm here to meet with Lieutenant Anderson." I inform her. The ST300 nods, her hair effortlessly remaining brushed to one side.

"Your authorization?"

A quick connection, information passed from my head to hers.

"The Lieutenant hasn't arrived yet, but you're welcome to wait at his desk with his android."

The officers don't offer much acknowledgement as I step through the glass gate separating civilians and law enforcement employees. A large monochrome-tiled room awaits me on the other side. It holds a large grid of desks with a few scattered officers sitting at them, typing or reviewing files. Lining a wall stands a couple of police model androids, idle and silent while they await a dispatch.

A reverberation of my objective bounces around. 𝙁𝙄𝙉𝘿 𝙇𝙏. 𝘼𝙉𝘿𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙊𝙉 '𝙎 𝘿𝙀𝙎𝙆.

I lift my eyes from the row of android 'parking spots' and shift my focus back to the desks. In the near-centre of the room sit two connected desks, one cluttered and one empty. At the cluttered one, an android is seated facing away from me. As I make my way to what I assume to be Anderson's place of operation, it seems to be focused on reading the cork board beside the desk because it doesn't notice me until I speak.

"You must be the detective android," I state, causing it to stand and turn. "I'm Alina."

The android smiles and extends a hand, which I shake. "I'm Connor. I'm the-"

"Ah, Jesus, what is this?"

We both direct our attention towards the newest voice, Hank himself. He looks between the two of us - our hands still locked - with a face mixed with annoyance and weariness, his hair and jacket disheveled in comparison to the pictures that came to me in his file. A once decorated officer, Hank Anderson looks now of someone that's seen enough for his liking; of someone that's been through too much.

"It's good to see you again." Connor greets, the inflection of it's voice relaying friendship (or trying to).

"Not you again," He grunts. "And who's this?" 

"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant, I'm Alina," I repeat and smile, both to be polite and to mimic Connor's approach of friendliness. "I'm the GSX200 security prototype sent by CyberLife to provide you with a protection detail while you work on the deviant case."

"Protection detail?" 

"I believe I informed you of it last night." Connor chimes in matter-of-factly.

"I don't need a goddamn babysitter - I already have this thing to deal with." He gestures to the android beside me. "I don't need _you too_, sweetheart."__

"Please excuse Lieutenant Anderson. I, for one, am looking forward to working with you. I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset to the case."

"Fantastic," He rolls his eyes. "Connor's already got a crush on it."

"Hank!" Captain Fowler emerges from his glass-walled office. "My office."

As Hank rolls his eyes and mutters a few obscenities, he turns and shuffles to the Captain's office. 

"What do you think of the Lieutenant?" Connor asks. "He seems troubled, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't seem to have any love for androids," I scan the cork board it was looking at earlier. Anti-android slogans litter the surface with certainly no attempt to try and hide it. _ We don't bleed the same colour. NO MORE ANDROID. _

"I gather something happened in his line of work that lead to it," It muses. "Though he won't tell me what."

"We probably shouldn't pry if we want to get on his good side, then." 

"You're right." Connor stands, resting a guiding hand on the back of my arm. "How about we see the rest of the office?" 

A quick walk leads us to the breakroom where an officer sips coffee and who I assume is a detective (judging by the informal clothing) scoffs at the sight of Connor and I. 

"It's our plastic friend from yesterday," The detective nudges the policewoman before striding over to us. He stops and eyes me up and down. "And who's this?"

"I'm Alina, the security model for-"

"Must be from the Eden Club, right? They don't make models like you to be cops." He chuckles. "Wouldn't mind taking your girlfriend out for a spin - what do you say, detective?"

I scan his face while he's up close, revealing him to be Detective Gavin Reed, age 36. Before I can come up with some sort of answer to his ridiculous proposition, Connor puts an arm in front of me.

"I don't think disrespecting this android's intended purpose is a good move for you right now, detective. After all, wasn't it an android that got a confession out of the deviant last night?"

"You son of a bitch!" Detective Reed throws a punch but instead of hitting Connor, he hits my palm as I stop his swing.

"I'm sorry detective, but I can't let you damage any property relating to the deviancy case. Harming this android is harming Lieutenant Anderson's case."

"Oh, it's harming his case, huh?" He steps in closer, threateningly. "Stay out of my way, the both of you. You won't get off so easy next time."

Reed and his associate exit the breakroom without another word and I look to the android next to me, straightening it's tie.

"Thank you," Connor says softly, a warm smile on his face.


End file.
